The Same
Song runs for 3 min. 45 sec. I don’t know your name '' ''But I know who you are You sit by yourself In the field there Holland glanced at the new cat, Japan. She always sat right there, in the corner by the daffodils, alone, upset. She was the exact opposite of Holland: Opposite fur colors, opposite personality. Holland watched as Banana and Pineapple padded up to Japan. And everybody cool They shoo you away I’m quiet while they’re laughing "Hey, New-pan!" Banana sneered. "Put your fur on inside out? You'd look exactly like Holland! C'mon, put it on right!" Holland stayed silent. Looking at you Cause you don’t fit in Your outfits are wrong Japan turned away, sobbing softly while Pineapple snarled, "Aw, what a lowdown! Can't take a joke?" But Holland still stayed silent. It really wasn't funny. But somehow I begin '' ''To wonder ''why I try to fit in with them''' ''I’m curious About you Why should I care what they say? Holland stood up nervously and stepped slowly to the three cats. "Hey, you two," she said, voice shaking. "Leave her alone." With those simple words, the bullies snapped their tall necks and padded swiftly away. Japan stared at her. "Why did you do that?" she said in a voice as low as a whisper but as pretty as a butterfly. So Holland explained. All of my friends, all of their clothes '' ''That’s not where it is And sometimes they go too far All of the things that keep us apart Take them all away and we are The Same "Well, what cats are they to tease you? We are opposite in color. But still! They're my friends, but they're not perfect and get carried away sometimes. We really are the same inside." They’re putting you down while I’m standing by They’re shutting you out, all I do is roll my eyes I could do so much more cause this ain’t for me They take this stuff for granted But for me it’s not okay All of my friends, all of their clothes '' ''That’s not where it is And sometimes they go too far All of the things that keep us apart Take them all away and we are The Same Everything changes in moments Suddenly all I wanna do is cry Hold on Hold on There was a time when I was like you Sitting alone without a friend in sight Hold on Hold on Cause I’ll be your friend What they know it’s all so pretend They can go away All of my friends, all of their clothes That’s not where it is And sometimes they go too far All of the things that keep us apart Take them all away and we are we are The Same The same, the same, the same Take them all away and we are we are The Same The same, the same, the same Take them all away and we are we are The Same